Many linear actuators exist for moving a rod along a linear path. Some linear actuators utilize a Shape Memory Alloy (SMA) element to linearly move the rod. The SMA element contracts in response to a control signal, such as an electric current to move the rod. When the electric current is interrupted, the SMA element cools, and returns, i.e., elongates to an initial, pre-contracted length. The length of the SMA element may decrease up to approximately 5% of the initial length of the SMA element during contraction. The actual decrease in length of the SMA element is dependent upon the heating temperature of the SMA element. Accordingly, the distance the SMA based linear actuators may move the rod is limited to approximately 5% of the length of the SMA element.